Papo de Nerd
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Um reencontro de dois grandes amigos acaba de um jeito inesperado... Fic presente para minha tia Ety!


**Papo de Nerd**

Por Polly-Chan

Irina Fox caminhava com passos decididos até o hotel onde seu detetive estava. Por que ele a havia chamado agora? Por que agora, quando o último caso que resolvera já estava sendo encaixotado?

Mas ela sabia. O mais novo assassino em série... O chamado "Kira". Ele podia resolver sozinho. Por que a chamara?

- Desliga o celular. – O moreno falou, sem nem olhar para a cara dela, logo quando ela abriu a porta.

- Por que me chamou? – A morena perguntou, ajeitando os óculos no nariz.

- Sente-se.

- Por que me...?

- Apenas sente-se, Iri. – O rapaz pálido sentado de maneira muito peculiar a olhou, acentuando as olheiras que cobriam-lhe as pálpebras. Apenas a luz do PC estava ligada.

- L, o quê...

- Ryuuzaki, por favor. – Ele virou-se completamente para ela, e se levantou.

- Nossa, você está realmente estranho... – Irina seguiu até Ryuuzaki, e o abraçou. –Quanta sau...

- Iri. Não. – Ele a tirou de perto de si, e a mulher arregalou os olhos.

- Mas, L... Ryuuzaki! Faz 6 anos que não o vejo! – Irina protestou, batendo os pés. – Onde está o seu superior?! Por que você está aqui, no escuro? Sabia que isso acaba com a vista? E esse cabelo assanhado? E essas olheiras? Por acaso você está dormindo direito? E descalço, ainda por cima, vai pegar um resfriado!! Suponho que só está comendo doces, não é? E...

- Calma, mamãe. – Ryuuzaki fez uma piada. Isso mesmo: uma piada. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Como assim, não preciso? Você está só o couro e o osso! – Irina jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá, e saiu procurando uma cozinha. – Onde é a cozinha desse apartamento?

Ryuuzaki piscou, e indicou, com um dos dedos, a esquerda.

- Arigatoo. – Ela seguiu na direção indicada, voltando depois. – Só tem bolo na sua geladeira!!!

- Eu gosto de bolo. – O homem pálido proferiu, sabiamente.

- Você vai comer alguma coisa saudável. – Ela pegou o celular e ligou para um restaurante à domicílio, pedindo um super prato.

Quando a comida chegou, Irina forçou Ryuuzaki a comer, e, apesar de preferir os sushis acompanhados de chocolate, ele também comeu os outros.

Depois da refeição, conversaram sobre diversas coisas. Se conheceram ainda pequenos, e se deram muito bem, pelo fato de serem ambos órfãos e excepcionais. Apesar de não ter as manias estranhas de L, Irina era muito inteligente, e tinha um ligeiro "sofrimento" de TOC. Mas, fora isso, era perfeitamente normal.

Então Ryuuzaki disse porquê ele a chamara. Era simplesmente para...

- ... se... despedir? – Os olhos de Irina estavam arregalados, e pequenas lágrimas se formavam nos cantos.

- Sim. Kira é um assassino. Estar tentando descobrir quem ele é, poderá ocasionar-se em minha morte. Você é minha única amiga. Precisava me despedir de você, ou não morreria em paz. – Ryuuzaki segurou os dedos dos pés, com força. Estava sentado com os joelhos abaixo do queixo, juntos. – Então, por favor, vá embora. Não conte à ninguém que você me viu.

-... L!!! – Irina jogou-se em cima dele, forçando a abrir as pernas, para não machucá-la. – Eu odeio você!

- Certo. Agora vá embora... – Ryuuzaki levantou o queixo da moça de seu ombro.

- Não... Saia disso, saia! – Irina segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e olhou-o bem de perto. – Não quero você morto!

Ryuuzaki a olhou por um minuto, sério. Então se aproximou e beijou-a. Na boca. Irina se sentou no colo de L, ainda de frente para ele. Apertou a cintura dele entre as pernas, para não cair, mesmo L tendo-a segura pelas mãos.

A morena desceu as mãos pelo pescoço dele, pelo peito. Depois, quase selvagem, tirou a camisa pela cabeça, deixando-o apenas de calça.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Ela passou a mão pela barriga dele, com pequenos músculos a forma. – Você deveria ser um "papangu".

- Mas não sou. – L desceu as mãos das costas dela, indo até a barra da camisa. Olhou para os olhos escuros da moça, e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Desculpe, Iri. – E pôs a mão dentro da camisa dela, e segurou um dos seus seios, por baixo do sutiã.

Irina soltou um pequeno gemido e fechou os olhos. Suas mãos seguraram os cabelos revoltos do menino-pálido, forçando-o para junto dela. Ele não fez objeção. Tirou a camisa dela – na verdade, arrancou – e jogou, ambos, a camisa e o sutiã no chão, levando os lábios até um dos mamilos rosados da mocinha.

- Não sei se estou louco... Mas você parece ser mais doce que bolo... – E voltou a beijá-la, com tamanha delicadeza, a fazendo ter espasmos de prazer. L a segurou pela cintura e a beijou mais fortemente, mais imponente. A pôs no chão, em pé, e beijou-a no umbigo. Os dedos ávidos tiraram-lhe a calça de linho branco, e tocaram-lhe, por cima da peça íntima, o ponto mais sensível. Irina começou a tremer, e o segurou nos ombros para não cair.

- Você quer que eu continue? – L perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos. A morena se sentiu incapaz de proferir palavra alguma. Ele não esperou a resposta. Tirou a calcinha dela, deitando-a no chão.

- Como você pode ser tão... – E Irina não conseguiu falar o resto. Sentia os dedos dele saindo e entrando por ela, e, logo após, a língua quente e doce dele tocá-la ainda mais intimamente.

Ele tirou a própria roupa. Tudo estava quente. Não parecia que era o mesmo Ryuuzaki. Era diferente. Onde estava o rapaz tímido que Irina conhecera?

_**FlashBack**_

_- Oiê, menino. – Dois olhos negros o observavam muito perto, perto até demais._

_- Olá. – Ryuuzaki voltou-se para as engraçadas formas do piso do quarto._

_- Eu sou a Irina. Qual é o teu nome?_

_Ele hesitou, piscando. Havia gostado da menina. Aliás, ele só tinha 6 anos. O que ia fazer? Mentir?_

_- Lion. – Disse-lhe._

_- Eu gostei de você. Durmo do outro lado do corredor. Se quiser ir me visitar, estarei lá. – Irina deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu, balançando os cabelos negros e cacheados._

_Ainda no quarto, o menino, antes pálido, estava completamente vermelho._

_- Gostei dela..._

_**FimDoFlashBack**_

L deitou-se por cima dela, e a penetrou com cuidado, segurando-lhe as mãos por cima da cabeça.Os movimentos eram rápidos, fazendo Irina soltar gemidos de prazer. L tentava controlar seus próprios gemidos, mas era em vão. No ápice, só se ouviu um som:

- Lion...

- Iri...

Três semanas depois, Irina via pela TV os esforços de L para capturar Kira, e o conflito entre os dois.

- Não se preocupe. Nossa despedida não foi em vão. – Ela abraçou a própria barriga. – Mesmo se você morrer, não vai desaparecer por completo, Lion...

_**FIM.**_

_**N/A.: Fic-presente pra minha tia Ety!! Feliz aniversário, fofa... Adivinha com quem a Iri parece... (olha pro teto, assobiando)**_

_**Muitos aninhos de vida!! Tua sobrinha te ama muito! A ponto de dividir o L contigo!!! (abraça) Feliz aniversário!!**_


End file.
